Vidoll
ヴィドール (VIDOLL) is a major visual kei band founded in 2002 by bassist ラメ (Rame). Biography Lineup * 樹威 (Jui) - Vocals (2002.02 - present) → De-vine → 羅紗 → Raisonne → Luinspear → Luinspear, じゅるりと → ヴィドール, KISAKI PROJECT → ヴィドール → ヴィドール, KISAKI PROJECT → ヴィドール * シュン (Shun) - Guitar (2005.07 - present) → CHOCOLAT☆ → CalorZe → gossip → ヴィドール * ギル (Giru) - Guitar (2005.07 - present) → 真魔 → Lilith → ヴィドール * ラメ (Rame) - Bass, Vocals (2002.02 - present) → Radifia → Eze:quL → ヴィドール → ヴィドール, 妃＆関西貴族 → ヴィドール * テロ (Tero) - Drums (2002.02 - present) → ヴィドール → Former members * ユキネ (Yukine) - Guitar (2002.02 - 2005.08.30) → ボタン → ヴィドール → * ヒデ (Hide) - Guitar (2003.09.07 - 2005.06) → ILLUSIA → After Effect → Vanilla → ヴィドール * アヤノ (Ayano) - Guitar (2002.02 - 2003.08.30) → ラクロア → Miserable → ヴィドール → ギミック Discography Albums Image:vidoll_mayura.jpg| フェイス↓マユラ EP (2002.07.21) Image:vidoll_pisaroto.jpg| フェイス↑ピサロト EP (2002.07.21) Image:vidoll_romanesque.jpg| ロマネスクゴシック EP (2004.09.29) Image:vidoll_ichi.jpg| 昔懐カシ人形集 ～其ノ壱～ EP (2004.12.25) Image:vidoll_ni.jpg| 昔懐カシ人形集 ～其ノ弐～ EP (2004.12.25) Image:vidoll_deathmate.jpg| Deathmate EP (2006.01.01) Image:vidoll_vid.jpg| V.I.D ～Very Important Doll～ full-length (2006.11.22) Image:vidoll_bastard.jpg| Bastard full-length (2007.11.21) Image:vidoll_esoteric.jpg| Esoteric Romance full-lenght (2009.03.25) Singles * 2002.12.25 オカルトプロポーズ * 2003.03.14 if...レポトミン (Y LV25 25) 475mg * 2003.03.14 if...トリカブト (識別コード無シ) 120mg * 2003.12.25 一人斬りのクリ××ス * 2004.03.10 我輩ハ、殺女成リ… * 2004.06.30 人魚 * 2005.04.26 リマインドストーリー * 2005.09.28 シャットダウン * 2005.10.26 Chocoripeyes * 2006.05.24 SinAI～右手のカッターと左手のドラッグと薬指の深い愛と～ * 2006.08.02 Nectar * 2007.06.13 INNOCENT TEENS * 2007.07.18 CLOUD * 2008.07.02 Blue star * 2008.12.10 舞夢～マイム～ * 2009.02.18 Puzzle ring * 2009.07.08 Focus Singles (distributed at concerts, etc.) * 2003.04.26 華ナ名ノ誓イ身診 * 2003.07.21 現状的に危険なタイトルの為今は公表できません… (mailorder) * 2003.12.19 僕、僕。 * 2004.03.19 ギザギザハートの子守唄 * 2004.03.19 人間界TV * 2004.03.29 僕、ホワイトデーも一人斬り (mailorder) * 2004.12.25 柊ノ葬 * 2004.12.29 HOMO CRASH @ * 2005.04.22 リマインドストーリー * 2006.08.29 十年後の今日此処で… * 2006.12.29 Message Card * 2008.07.06 尖る愛 Splits * 2003.08.10 異色同盟 (with カリメロ) * 2006.07.07 幻影美人館 (with Phantasmagoria) DVD Compilation albums * 2003.04.29 If...（薬物乱用撲滅キャンぺーン） * 2004.04.28 美人形 * 2005.06.08 昔懐カシ総集編＋オマケつき * 2007.02.28 Proposal～卒業告白～ DVD * 2003.05.30 ドールマンション209号室 * 2003.10.01 四月ニ十六日、初体験... * 2004.06.30 逆・美人局 * 2004.11.17 人形演説-2004,9.11 LIQUIDROOM ebisu- * 2004.12.25 人形界PV * 2005.03.16 微塵革命～最終革命予告日1229～ * 2005.07.13 第二巡全国人形劇-流浪-FINAL 『浪漫告白』 2005.4.26日本青年舘 * 2006.11.22 3°C Storm TV～砂嵐放送～2006.8.29 SHIBUYA-AX * 2007.02.28 V.I.D seat for "Lastlovers" 2006.12.29 渋谷公会堂- * 2007.02.28 Flashback * 2008.03.05 ～The game of buster～ 2007.12.02 C.C.Lemon HALL * 2008.12.20 Relieve Your Blue Scar 2008.8.21 SHIBUYA-AX * 2009.02.16 ラストインディーズ ワンマンライヴ 東京舞夢 2008.12.19 C.C.Lemon DVD (distributed at concerts, etc.) * 2003.07.26 平和ノ謡～ヨウコソ人形館ヘ！～ * 2003.11.13 潰し合い十番勝負 * 2004.06.27 ぶらっく・ふぇありー * 2004.09.11 2004.9.11 LIQUIDROOM ebisu * 2005.06.12 透明犯罪 2005.6.12&13 代官山UNIT * 2005.06.22 透明犯罪 2005.6.22&23 名古屋ell.FITS ALL * 2005.06.25 透明犯罪 2005.6.25&26 OSAKA MUSE * 2005.08.20 人形館 透明犯罪2005.6.26 OSAKA MUSE * 2006.03.01 Making of シャットダウン * 2006.03.28 Making of Chocoripeyes * 2006.06.01 Reload to living doll FINAL -2006.3.26 渋谷クラブクアトロ- * 2006.06.14 MAKING of Deathmate * 2006.06.20 MAKING of エリーザ * 2006.08.29 黒猫 * 2006.11.25 SinAI、ゴシカロイド Books * 2004.11.12 美人革命 CD single * 2008.07.05 Ura Heaven ban. 015 Comment CD Omnibus albums * 2002.07.21 CROSS GATE 2002～un solitude～ * 2002.10.30 PRELUDE:IV～an illusion of iridescent～ * 2002.12.25 妖幻鏡 -sea- * 2003.02.14 Matina 1997～2002 * 2003.08.31 SHOCK JAM CD Edition.3 * 2003.09.30 High Style Paradox * 2004.04.28 High Style Paradox 3 * 2004.05.31 CROSS GATE 2004～Neo Locus～ * 2004.07.28 Japanesque Rock Collectionz * 2005.03.01 High Style Paradox 4～re acceleration～ * 2005.10.26 SHOCK WAVE CD the SELECT * 2005.12.20 Japaniesque Rock Collectionz Cure II～UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM～ * 2006.01.31 SHOCK WAVE CD～CROSS GATE 2006～ Omnibus DVDs * 2003.03.26 CROSS GATE 2002～a reliable combinations～ * 2003.04.10 Matina 最終章～FINAL PRELUDE～ * 2004.02.25 High Style Paradox 2 * 2004.05.?? EXPECT RUSH ? * 2005.02.19 四次元友好条約 * 2005.04.06 関西制圧2004～2005 * 2005.07.01 四次元友好条約 * 2005.11.09 High Style Paradox SPECIAL～RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS～ * 2006.05.31 日本制圧-2005.11.30 東京LIQUIDROOM ebisu- * 2006.05.31 日本制圧-Bands@id ch- * 2006.07.20 High Style Paradox～3rd ANNIVERSARY～ * 2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4「～日本制圧完全版～」 * 2007.05.30 深絆-Graduation ＆ Departure-～2007.2.14渋谷公会堂～ External links * Official website Category:Matina Category:UNDER CODE PRODUCTION Category:NIPPON CROWN Category:Sword Records Category:Major